Mews
by MadameCalypso
Summary: Based in Medieval times (mixed with some modern aspects), Ichigo is a young girl who is shunned from her home. She has a "problem" you see. She was born with cat ears and a tail. She thought she was alone. But now she is discovering there are a lot more people like her.
1. Chapter 1

_Monster…_

She wasn't human. She knew that. But why did everyone hate her for it. She didn't choose to be this way. She didn't ask to be born a monster. That is what they would call her.

_Freak…_

She would cry every night. Why did people hate her? She would ask herself. Tears would stream down her cheeks. Even her family hated her.

_Outsider…_

She felt so alone there. No one was like. No one accepted. She looked like everyone in face and body. But only two things separated her from the other. Two things she could easily hide. But even when hiding, people would run away from her.

* * *

One night she ran away. Away from the names. Away from the crude stares. Away from the hate of everyone around her. Her neighbors. Her classmates. Her teachers. Her family. Away from everything that hurt her and hated her. They wished from her to have never been born. They even told her that. She was different and they didn't like that. So she ran away.

She was only nine. She didn't understand the hatred surrounding her and growing everyday. She never learned how to ignore it and go on with her life. No one taught her that. So she ran. But where to? She didn't think that part through. She had no where to go. She had no one to take care of her. At least with her parents, they feed her and clothed her and kept a shelter over her head. She now had to take care of herself. Could she do that? She had no clue how to fend for herself. But she had to try. Her village would never take her back now that she ran away. She had given them what they wanted. A reason to get rid of her.

"Looky here," said a sudden voice.

The little girl turned around, scared of the voice in the darkness. A figure emerged from the shadows surrounding her. It was boy, much older and bigger than her. He had to be around 14 or 15. There were two other guys with him.

"A poor, defenseless kitten," he stated.

A black strand of his hair fell in front of his evil, grinning face.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked.

She couldn't answer him. She wanted to run. But he could easily catch up to her. Even if he couldn't, one of his pals would. Besides her legs wouldn't move. She was to afraid.

"Well..." he grew closer and closer.

She was shaking. She was terrified. She closed her eyes and waited for the attack. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. Some tears escaped when she looked to see who grabbed her shoulder. It was another boy. Different from the others. He had a kind face.

"She isn't alone," he said. "Now get lost or you can wait for my village to come too."

The trio shook there heads and glared at the boy standing beside her. The relucenty left her alone. The boy turned to her and smiled a kind and heart warming type of smile.

"Why are you out here?" he asked. "You are to young to defend yourself properly and you will get hurt."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I was running away," she answered.

"I don't know why you were running away," he said. "But why don't you tell me over some warm tea. My mom can make some back at the house."

He held out his hand to her. She gently placed her hand in his.

"So what's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Ichigo," she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a new feeling for Ichigo. Such kindness shown towards a freak like her. She had never met someone who would act such a way.

She looked down at her new clothing. Yes, her parents had given her clothes, but they weren't as nice as this. She wore a new pink dress trimmed at the hem and neckline with white lace. The sleeves were short and puffy. Around her waist was a red ribbon sash. She wore new white shoes and a white ribbon in her hair.

"You look great," said Masaya.

He was the boy who looked past Ichigo's weird features and saw her as a living being. She knew she wasn't human, but he still treated her as an equal to one.

Ichigo looked at him. He looked great too. He wore a nice suit, grey, with a white button-up shirt underneath. He looked regal. She blushed as these thoughts went through her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're turning red. Are you sick?"

Ichigo placed her hands over her cheeks and shook Masaya's hand off.

"No, I'm fine," she said, refusing to make eye contact.

"He is beautiful," she thought. "He would never fall for a creature like me. He probably doesn't see me as a girl, maybe a pet."

Ichigo, trying to get the attention off of her face, looked around Masaya's house. He lived in a rather large place, being of noble lineage. The room she was in right now was one of the three guest rooms. A rather plain, yet elegant, room, containing a canopy bed draped in red covers. Across from the bed was a dresser pressed against the wall. Next to the dresser was a small table with a mirror hanging on the wall above it. She looked down and noticed she was standing on a large carpet that dawned the royal seal. She felt horrible standing on it and moved to the hardwood floor.

"Mr. Aoyama," called Boku.

Boku was Masaya's butler. He was an old man with silver hair. He looked like a man with wisdom filling his head.

"Mr. Akasaka is here. He has some important news," Boku announced.

Masaya nodded and turned to Ichigo.

"Wait here," he said. "I will be right back."

Ichigo silently nodded. With that Masaya smiled and left the room, followed closely behind by Boku.  
Ichigo sat on the bed and waited. She thought about a lot of things. Her parents. Her home. Her life from before. Those brought such sadness, until she started to think about what was happening now. Masaya was so nice to here. And his smile... His smile was so cute. She felt at ease around him. She knew he wouldn't find her cute, but she liked to pretend he would fall for her.

Suddenly Masaya rushed back into the room, swinging the door open with a thud. He was panting, probably from running from the drawing-room, up the stairs, and to the guest room. Ichigo quickly stood up and waited for Masaya to catch his breath.

"There are more," he finally managed to get out.

Ichigo tilted her head to the side.

"More?" she asked.

"Of people like you. Chimeras," he said.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide. More people like here... How could that be? She remained silent.

"Keiichiro said there has been sightings of a girl, half-human and half-bird, heading towards this way," explained Masaya, now fully regaining his breath.

Ichigo couldn't say anything. This news startled her. She had mixed fillings. She was happy she wasn't alone, but she was afraid of how this girl may act towards her. She was half-bird and Ichigo was half-cat.

"Do you want to meet her?" asked Masaya after a long pause.

Ichigo looked at him, surprised at his question. All she could do was nodded.

"Than we shall find her," he announced.

She wasn't alone. Such news...


End file.
